


Divertimento: Fired

by B_Radley



Series: Rise and Fight Again [12]
Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Inappropriate use of an office (implied), Slice of Life, Snark, Welcome to the 'Movement'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8955655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: Fulcrum is so over working for Corellians. But there are perks.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> Light lunchtime respite from writing two angst stories.
> 
> All silliness and lack of redeeming qualities are mine.

Covenant watches the huntress stalk out of Draq' Bel Iblis' office, a baleful expression on her features.

"He does realize that I don't work for him, right? That he can't actually fire me?"

"Never stopped him before. Don't worry. I was actually fired before I started work for him, too. Several times.

"At least he didn't throw you in jail for littering like your boss Organa did. Because I got stunned and couldn't pick myself up."

"Well, he did mention jail." She Smirks. "No conjugal visits, either."

"Guess we better get started, Fulcrum. I just discovered I have an office."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Divertimento: Fired - Escalation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310127) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley)




End file.
